rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
True love calling -RP-
Characters *Doom the Greek wolf *Celestia the Dog/wolf *more Ch.1 The starting. The sun's gaze rest on the leaves and roof of a house. Doom, a white and black greek wolf, was walking up a stone path that left from a street. This was one of the rare moments he gets to see the family Aidan and amira had made. Doom had found himself a living place that wasn't too far, but doom did work as someone who clean up one of the shops nearby. Doom:*gotten to the steps of the house, knocking on the font door. He was smiling.* Aidan: I'll get it ^^*makes his way to the door*Doom budy ^^ so glad you came * hugs him* You should come more often Celestia Ben asking about you^^ Doom:Really? *He gives a small smile.*I would visit more often if my job allow me.*He walks in*how have you and Amira been? Aidan: We're doing great, she's a popular as ever and a lot of guys out there are envious of me^^. I've become a substitute history teacher, teaching others about different cultures and occasionally barging how awesome Greek is ^^ am I right. ^^* nudge nudge* Doom:*Gives a light chuckled* You are vey much right, Aidan. *he smiles* How have the kids been? Aidan: well Kirito has ben one amazing big bro, he really looks out for Celestia and Meia. Celestia has ben thinking a lot lately asked about you a few times. Meia had ben a bundle of joy, my little girle. As my dad constantly reminds me to enjoy while I can before someone sweeps her of her feet -_-. Doom:Heh, yea ^^; *Blinks*Well, it is good to hear their well *he smiles* Aidan: Thank you for coming over, you've alway been a dear friend to me, the kids look up to you. You can always move back any time you want. Doom;*He blushes in slightly shiness* Nah, I think I'll stay at my house, but you guys can come visit whenever you want. *He smiles*I'm glad to be a great friend for you, Aidan. Amira:*comes out with some food.* Oni-chan Aidan, food is ready. Hi Doom ^^ Doom:Hello Amira *smiles* She never drop the name oni-chan off you yet, huh Aidan? *He smirks* Aidan: I'm not complaining ^^, I still call her my little sis even tho we're married , we've only grown closer. Doom:That is very true. *he smiles* Amira: Kids, Doom is here! *she calls out to them.* Kirito: *run in on all four legs in his Lycan form* hey Doom welcome back. Meia:*fly down stairs , hovers around Doom* Ya Doom-chan is back Aidan: you two know better than to run or fly in the house. Celestia:*peeks his around the corner, blushes a little*dooms back * he smiles as he walked s over to doom hugging hims sweetly* Doom:*He chuckles lightly, petting Celestia's head as he smiles*Hello again, Meia, Kirito and Celestia. Amira:*smiles sweetly* So Cute ^^ Celestia:*nuzzles his face into dooms fur* iv missed you Kirito:who's going to get first dibs on doom, he's only going to be here for so long. Meia: I wanna play with him first* fly behind doom, hugging him from behind around his neck* Celestia: * hugs Doom tighter blushing a little* Doom:U-um! *hugging Celestia as he had a sweatdrop* Amira:*Giggles*Oni-chan, I think Doom needs to be save ^^; Aidan: Ok don't overwhelm Doom all at once *picks Meia off of Doom *they wouldn't be fighting over you if you move back in. Lot more time having fun just saying Doom:*Had a sweatdrop*I do have a job, so I still think the whole thing will be in effects Amira:*giggles* ^^ Kirito: how much are you getting payed? Aidan: You can't pay him to stay here ^^; If it was that easy I would have done it already Celestia: *hugging doom nuzzles into his fur* Doom:*chuckling*His your son alright, Aidan. *Petting celestia's head, blushing a tiny bit.* Amira:*Giggles.* Aidan;He was really sad when you moved. It'll make his day if you come back ^^ Celestia: * looking at Doom with hope in his eyes * Doom:*blushes a tiny bit, but smiles*I'll see about coming back. I was planning to sell the house anyway. Amira:Why? Doom:My boos said it was best that I say with close friends in case I get pay lest than normal. Amira:Oh, that is so thoughtful ^^ Celstia: doom*blushes hugging hum* Aidan: Why not rent your house and come home. I'll personally pack and move your stuff, it'll only take about 15 tops ^^ Meia: O I wanna help pack to ^^ Kirito: hey I'll pinch in to ^^ Doom:*blushes a tiny bit*Renting will work, I guess. *smiles at Celestia, petting his head.* Amira:*smiles sweetly.* Aidan: Then it's settled ^^ I'll go get your stuff. Meia: Ya Doom staying Doom staying ^^ Kirito: Must be really handy able to make energy duplicates, I wish I could do that -_- Aidan:Sorry ^^; maybe your child can do it. Doom:*Chuckling lightly, smiling* Amira:*smiles sweetly* Heh ^^ Aidan: ok *makes 15 clones* let the pack in and moving commence *they all leave the house* Meia:*fallows* Ya packing^^ Kirito : don't leave me behind *runs after them* Amira:*giggles*Doom, how about you and Celestia sit at the table and eat. Doom:*smies*Sure thing, Amira. Celestia: U-um there something I've been meaning to ask you *hugs him tightly * alone if possible Doom:*blushes a tiny bit, somewhat confuse as he looks to Celestia.*Um... Sure, where do you want to talk about this at, Celestia? Celestia: In my room so no one will disturb us. Doom:*blushes a tiny bit.* Alright, let us go then. *he smiles a little, walking with Celestia.* Ch.2 confection and Celestia are alone in a room. The doors are locked and walls so thick you couldn't hear thoroughly them Celestia: U-I'm Doom How do you know when you're in love with some one? Doom:*blushes a tiny bit as he was sitting on the bed.*Oh. Hm... *thinking*How do I say this... *Blushing a bit.* Well, I guess you can tell if your heart is really pounding and you can't really breathe around the people your in love with... Um... Otherwise, it is hard to explain what it is like when yu are in love with someone... Celestia: I see...how do you know if they feel the same way? Doom:That, I truly don't know... *He blushes a little, looking down a bit* Celestia: How do you confess your feelings? Doom:*blushes.* Um, well... There are different ways to confess your feelings... One of them is a kiss on the lips... The other... um... *blushing a dark shade of purple, knowing the other way of confessing feelings and unsure if he wanted to say it.* Celestia: What's the other way?*looks at Doom blushing* I-I need to know. Doom:W-Well....um... *blushing bright red* A-Another way of saying your feelings... I-Is saying 'I love you' to the person you love... *blushing bright purple*... Celestia: I didn't know it was that simple ....*mind:but why is it do hard to say*.... Is there a certain way you like to be tolled " I love you"? Doom:*A bit startled*H-Huh!? *blushing bright purple, looking to Celestia.* C-Certain way that I like to be told... I-I... Don't know... Um... *Blushing bright red, noticing that he was having a bit trouble thinking and breathing* *mind:I Love him, don't I... Why didn't I notice earlier?...* Celestia:I-I have something to tell you*hugs Doom tightly* F-For a while now*looks deep into his eyes blushing* Doom:*blushes, looking deep into his eyes in return.*I've... Made you wait... Didn't I... *he almost whispered, slowly returning Celestia's hug.* Celestia:*sudenly kisses Doom, blushes bright red* I-I love you Doom:*Blushes bright purple, but smiles a little as his hand gently touches Celestia's cheek*I-I love you too... Celestia. *gently kisses Celestia's lips* Celestia: You do really?!*kisses him deply* I-I was so afraid*hugs him tightly* Doom:*Blushing, hugging Celestia close as e pets Celestia's head.*I really do love you, Celestia... *nuzzles his head with his* Celestia:*blushing brightly * So what now* hugging him* What do you want to do? Doom:I... Don't know... I just want to spend time with you. *hugs Celestia, nuzzling him gently* Celestia: We can sneak off before they return * nuzzles him*I-I only want to spend time with you Doom:*he smiles*Then let us go sneak off, I can show you a hidden spot that I had always visit when I couldn't visit you. *nuzzles Celestia's nose with his.* Celestia: Great *kisses him* We can sneak out the back, mom won't notice Doom:*Smiles*Then let us go.*He gently picks up Celestia in his arms.* Celestia: *his arms wrap around Doom as he picks him up, blushing* Ch.3 Nature's love scene quietly as possible Doom and Celestia sneaks out of the house. Doom:*walking with Celestia, he gotten to a dirt path* We go down this path. *He smiles at Celestia.* Celestia: Wow it's a well hidden path *blush* We could do all sort of stuff... Just the two of us. Doom:*blushes*Heh, What is at the end of the path is the true wonder... *he smiles, taking Celestia's hand and walking with him down the path. Couple of trees seem normal, but the tree types start changing to Cherry blossoms that were blooming.*The perfect season to see this place...*He smiles* Celestia:*looks at all the cherry blossom with wonder sparkling in his eyes * It's beautiful Doom:*he nodded in agreement, then they gotten to a waterfall that goes into a huge lake which then forms min-waterfalls into a river. *Here we are. Celestia:Wow...*looks amazed holding Dooms hand* A place just for use. Doom:*He nods, hugging Celestia close*Yes, just for us. Celestia: You've only shown this place to me *blushes* thank you its beauty Doom:*he smiles*I'm glad you love it, Celestia. *hugs Celestia close to him*I only show this place to people I truly love... Your the only one I love deeply, Celestia. *Kisses his lips once more* Celestia: I love you with all all my heart. *return the kiss* I'll spend the rest of my life with you Doom:*blushes a little, smiling*I love you with all my heart as well, Celestia, and I will do anything to ensure your safe. *hugs Celestia close to him as he kisses Celestia deeply* Meia, and Kirito returned home to find Doom and Celestia gone. Not knowing that they're safe Aidan assumes the worst, that his best friend and son is kidnaped. The family is now currently searching for them and worried sick about them. Celestia: We'll be spending more time together*holding him close* Spending time with you is the best *nuzzles into doom's fur* I'll do anything with you *blush* Doom:*He smiles, blushing*And I'll do anything with you, Celestia. *Hugging Celestia close to him.* Celestia: I should of planed ahead *blushes* What do you think we should do as a couple? Doom:*blushes, hugging Celestia* Good question, I-I don't really know... Celestia:I was hoping you would know* nuzzles him sweetly* but we have all the time in the world to figure it out together *blushes* Doom:*blushes, smiling.* Yes, we do. *hugging him close to him.* Celestia: O Doom * Deeply kisses him, holding him closer to his body * at a distance someone coming Doom:*Return the kiss, but stops as his ears twitched*someone is coming. *He seem suddenly tenses.* Celestia: There is !?* suddenly takes a fighting stance* [ the rustling nose come closer, you can see someone coming] Doom:*Sniff the air, gently holding Celestia back.* I think they knew we were gone... *he mutter.* Celestia: o no *holds doom tightly* You'll protect me right Doom:*He smiles* Of course Celestia.*He glance to the rustlling, waiting.* ???:*In a angry but concerned voice* You two been here this inter time, Iv been worried sick. Celestia:*holding Doom tightly* Doom:*Had a sweatdrop.* We couldn't really leave the house to have alone time, you know. Category:RP Category:Role Play Category:Couple Category:Baine's belongings Category:Onup147